


卜岳 随手瞎开的车

by YINGAN



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGAN/pseuds/YINGAN
Summary: 吃醋梗，去年夏天写的。





	卜岳 随手瞎开的车

**Author's Note:**

> 吃醋梗，去年夏天写的。

△写着玩玩，不上升

        岳明辉忙完事情洗了澡的时候，卜凡正裹着俩人的被子缩在里头生闷气。一米九的个头大型犬一般的挤成一坨，顶端上冒了点儿黑发茬儿，看样子应该是背对着他的。岳明辉觉得有点好笑，走过去单膝跪在床上抬臂就去拽卜凡的被子。举铁还是有些成效的，他掰着卜凡的肩膀强行把人转过来面对着自个儿，有些讶异地看到被子里一大坨卜凡凡很不争气地红了眼。  
         “怎么还急眼儿了啊凡子，我就跟洋洋拍了个照，啥也没呢。”岳明辉拍拍卜凡的脸，一脚蹬了拖鞋爬上来坐到了人身上。  
         “我能不急眼吗，你是我男朋友老岳，你跟洋哥拍那干啥啊？”卜凡本是憋着没说话，开了口便尽是委屈的意味，眼眶都急得红了一圈。  
         “唉哟，不气了不气了，我跟他要真有啥还能拍那玩意儿啊。”岳明辉见他是真急了，也收了点唇角的笑意，安抚了几下自个儿的小男友，“这不是拍着玩玩嘛，那摄影师非得说我俩放一块好看，你这跟我身高差太多了，人家讲究构图的，要拍得好看点儿呗。”  
        卜凡懒得听他再叨叨，从被子里抽出来手，托着岳明辉毛茸茸的脑袋和后背就翻了个身压着人抱住了，狠命地在他脖颈边上磨蹭。“你让我摆弄你一会儿呗哥哥，我亲你一会儿就不气了。”  
        岳明辉被颈窝里的热气弄得有点痒，又被卜凡的话讲的有些发笑，“那我就看看你要怎么摆弄我。”他抬手抱上卜凡的肩头，安慰小孩儿一般手掌轻柔地从上往下抚摸着，从脖颈到脊柱。  
        卜凡也不跟他多说，从岳明辉的脖颈一路啄吻，一路直到他微微张开的嘴唇，直接亲吻上去。原先只是轻触着唇瓣缓缓的厮磨，不知什么时候谁先伸了舌头勾起另一人的。卜凡摁着岳明辉的后脑勺，想让他同自己再近一些，再继续加深这个亲吻。他舔舐着岳明辉那颗小小的虎牙，又忽的发了狠轻轻啃咬着他的唇瓣，直到将人薄唇折磨到红肿才肯放开，盯着喘着气的岳明辉。  
        卜凡双手抚上他的腰，轻柔地按压着，掌心的温度炽热的让岳明辉扭着身子想要逃开，却被紧紧地桎梏住。他的双手顺着岳明辉腰腹上的肌肉线条一路往上，将人的T恤下摆撩到胸口以上，手掌顺势就停在了岳明辉的胸前。最近不怎么举铁使得岳明辉的胸肌相较于以前软了些，卜凡揉捏着他胸口的软肉，先是从侧边拢起来又慢慢地自中间推揉，粗糙的指节时不时蹭着胸前挺起的乳头，惹得岳明辉一声轻喘。  
        卜凡听见了声音后扬起唇角，愈发变本加厉地玩弄岳明辉的胸口。他用指腹摁住两颗小小的挺立轻轻划着圈，再以指尖搔刮着逐渐泛红的乳尖，两根手指揉捻着慢慢向外拉扯，最后含住了其中一个，舌尖卷起舔舐，又仿若婴儿吸食母乳一般，抱着岳明辉狠狠地嘬着他的胸口，另一只手顺着腰线往下滑，直接钻进他的裤子里隔着内裤摩挲起他的臀缝。岳明辉的胸口尤其敏感，被这样欺负更是浑身都发软，化成一滩水没了力气，只能任由卜凡对他上下其手，微微喘着气软糯地喊人的名字。  
         “凡子…你碰碰哥哥前面……”  
         卜凡放过了岳明辉已经泛着粉色有些红肿的胸口，一只手褪了他的运动裤，另一只手解开自己的裤带，两条长腿卡进岳明辉的双腿间，轻而易举地将人的下半身完全露了出来。岳明辉白色的内裤还松松垮垮地套在身上，前端顶起的小帐篷已经被自己的腺液濡湿了一片，白色的成了半透明，大腿根还泛着粉色，好一副色情淫靡的场景。  
       卜凡轻笑一声，隔着内裤俯身舔上人挺起的阴茎。他伸出舌头缓慢舔着正冒水的顶端，再轻轻含住整个头部，温热的口腔加上粗糙布料的磨蹭使得岳明辉颤了几下，喉间发出轻哼，双手不自觉地搭在了卜凡的脑袋上，示意他再深些。卜凡松了口，勾住岳明辉内裤的一侧，松垮的衣物轻易地便被拉开，发硬的性器从边上跳了出来，险些弹在卜凡脸上。卜凡一手握住他的性器，拇指不断刮过顶端的小口加强刺激，同时顺着底端缓缓舔上去，口中模模糊糊地念着人的名字，哥哥老岳含糊地喊，抬着眸望向岳明辉，眼底认真的神色激的岳明辉面上一红，只得抬起头避开视线，一双手捂着眼睛，因为那几句哥哥，心里莫名升腾起一种背德感，反而更刺激得他难以抑制自己的情欲。小自己四岁的弟弟含着他的性器。想到这岳明辉浑身都燥热了起来，空气里情欲的意味浓烈的让他无以遁形，随着卜凡忽的吮吸他的阴茎，压抑许久的呻吟同浓稠的精液一起送了出去。  
        卜凡放开他刚射过有些软了的性器，张口将嘴里的精液吐在餐巾纸里包好，伸手拽开哥哥挡着脸的细嫩胳膊，“哥哥，你得看着我啊。”  
        岳明辉睁眼瞧他，性感的唇瓣边还沾着自个儿的白浊，又臊的他耳朵都泛着粉了。卜凡捏了把他的耳垂，在外正儿八经大厂前十爷们儿的大岳哥，实际上在床上被弟弟说句荤话都算不上的就能脸红到耳朵尖尖。  
         糟糕，哥哥怎么这么可爱。


End file.
